


Keep Running/Radio Waves

by LadyLetterbomb



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dr. D's dead, Gen, The girl has a small part, number 1 could be a seperate thing but it's so short it's not worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLetterbomb/pseuds/LadyLetterbomb
Summary: "Run until air can’t squeeze its way into your lungs, until your side and legs can’t take it, until you’re going to throw up because you need to get out. Be anywhere, anywhere but here."Three short, headcanon-y things from the zones. Number 1 is about running. Number 2 is what happened in Dr. D's shack after he died. Number 3 is a rumor from the zones. I guess number 2 and 3 combined are Radio Waves because they're the ones about Dr. D.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Something About Living

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Danger Days fandom! I made an ao3 and then stopped reading, but I want to read from ya'll again! Anyways, have some strange poetic things I wrote.

Drop and roll. Get up. And run and run and run. 

Keep running when your legs hurt by pretending they don’t. Keep running when mucus invades your mouth by spitting it out. Keep running when you’re somewhere you’ve never been before. Run until air can’t squeeze its way into your lungs, until your side and legs can’t take it, until you’re going to throw up because you need to get out. Be anywhere, anywhere but here. 

And when you’re a mile past your breaking point and on the ground, don’t bother crying or screaming; you’ve already used all your energy up. Someone might find you, but they could help you or hurt you. Better to find someone yourself. 

So just when you finally can taste the air again, get up and walk. It was only a short break, but you need to keep moving. Slowly now. And everything hurts and you have no idea where you are and you’re all alone and you just want to stop. But life’s all about moving kiddo, so keep your momentum while you’ve got it. Something about living demands that you do. 

And so you’ve gotta believe you’ve got somewhere to go, even if you don’t. You gotta believe there’s someone who’ll take you in, because you just don’t know them yet. You gotta forget what you’re running towards, because everyone’s running towards the same thing: the end. You gotta be able to move on from everything and everyone you’ve left behind, but remember them. Remember them and you, all the versions of you you’ve left behind. Moving on’s a big part of life, so keep moving. 

Sit down. Rest. Get up. And keep. Running.


	2. Goodnight, Dr. Death Defying

There hasn’t been a fight in Dr. Death Defying’s radio shack since he died. 

The building has become a holy site of sorts, a pilgrimage place for upstart radio DJs and any one else the good Dr.’s words touched — anyone in the zones really. The first visitors came hours after the news got out: in-zone killjoys coming to pay their respects. Slowly more and more people came, the house filling up with all the people Dr. D had helped through the years, directly and not. All feuds are left behind once you enter the property. Anyone is welcome, many come. Stories are told inside, but silence was on the air for five days. 

Finally, someone brings up the question of inheritance. “The records. The tapes. The CDs and cassettes. He wouldn’t want them to sit in silence, but we shouldn’t take them either.”

“We should play them. From here,” another zonerunner says. “We can all take turns picking.” Discussion ensues onto the logistics of giving so many people a chance to pick. In the end, it will be done alphabetically by the names of those who were there and first-come-first-serve after that. It would be weeks before they would be done, but the radio shack remains, as it always will, a place of reflection and gathering with open doors. A beacon for the lost like its owner’s words were. Aspiring DJs and lost zonerunners would come for a very long time, looking to pay their respects to the legendary Dr. and pick a tune from his large collection to give a play. 

Before they could begin, another idea was had. “The Girl! She should get first pick.”

“Someone go get the girl!” A clamor as the room rose at direction. Calls made, runners sent. Eventually she was found and brought back to the station. 

And so The Girl was the one to break the silence that haunted his band. “Goodnight, Dr. Death Defying. We say goodbye to you, in the hopes our voices can carry you home, with the Phoenix Witch’s guidance, the way your voice carried us through our lives. Sand may cover your body, but your words will always be held close to our hearts. Soaring, shing, we will play the song you goodnight with for the last time to close the final curtain on your life. We will sing you to sleep, so that our voices shall give you comfort and make it a peaceful sleep. We will always remember the one who brought us this far in our stories, the voice that led us home among the sand and sun, for many of us was the first we heard in the desert. Goodnight, Dr. Death Defying. Goodnight.” 


	3. Look Alive, Sunshine

There’s a legend among those living in the zones, trying to survive without the pressure of BL/ind. If you’re lost, spilling red into yellow sand, running without a home or family, or ready to give up, you’ll hear the ghost of a long-dead radio DJ. Telling you, as he told so many others, not to give up. 

Dr. Death Defying’s spirit roams the desert still, calling courage into those that cannot muster it. Telling them to stand up, because the fight isn’t over. You’ll go home soon enough, he promises. Watch the sunrise and you’ll see: every day you begin again, rising above the dirt the coats your clothes and the ashes of the fires you set last night. Keep running, because there’s always something to run to. 

So if you’re ever done, ready to quit and give up, lost in the sound, or looking for a reason, you’ll hear a voice. The low, rising voice of a radio professional, long without a mic. He’ll greet you. 

“Look alive, sunshine.” 


End file.
